


Birthday

by Dacashe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crumb is mostly just mentioned, DadSparklez, Other, Sparklez Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacashe/pseuds/Dacashe
Summary: A mini story I wrote on the day Tubbo turned 17.Based off the fact that Jordan commented on Tubbo's Birthday  post.
Relationships: Cuptoast | Crumb & Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Birthday

He sat on the soft red armchair near a gated off fireplace, smiling softly at the sight of his family. His just turned five year old son was attempting to get away from his three year old daughter. Not making much of an attempt though as he let her slowly catch up.The sound of the crackling fire was the only other sound besides laughter that came from within the room.

A soft ding came from the direction of the small kitchen and he got up, praying to his goddess that the cake he had tried to make came out well.  
Giving one last look to the two children, he chuckled as he watched Crumb take wobbly steps towards Tubbo and Tubbo smile widely at her before moving forward a bit.  
As he entered the kitchen, he know he had messed up. The smoke coming out of the side of the oven doors reminded him that he really should not be baking; for when he opened the oven and pulled the cake out, it was burnt in many places. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. Tossing the burnt cake in the trash, he turned to wash his hands and dry them with the cloth next to the sink.  
He opened the top right cabinet and pulled out a present wrapped in green paper with a gold bow. He made his way to the living room hiding the present behind him and stood by the doorway.

"Tubbo" he called out and watched as the little one turned to look at him. In the moment of distraction, Crumb reached Tubbo and grabbed onto his green shirt before plopping down to the floor. 

"Happy Birthday, my son." he said as he put the present in view of the five year old.

A look of joy filled Tubbo's face and he started to move towards his dad, which made Crumb lose hold of his shirt. With a look of surprise, she began to wail and try to reach and grab at Tubbo. With a sigh, he walked over to them, sat down and have Tubbo the gift while picking up Crumb and rocking her to calm her down.

Tubbo grabbed the gift and started shaking it before ripping into the wrapping and pulling out a small box. He opened the box and a knitted bee with big black eyes looked up at him. With a squeal of delight, he hugged the bee to his chest, got up and threw himself into his dad in a hug.

"Twank wu" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
A teen sat up on his bed and stared at the wall up ahead. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before getting up. He turned around and quickly made the bed before grabbing an old toy front he night stand. Looking at it, he smiled softly before giving it a hug and placing it right in the middle of his bed next to the pillow. 

He hummed softly as he walked around the room, grabbing his clothes and heading to the small bathroom. After a quick shower and putting on his outfit, he walked back into his room and grabbed two necklaces off the nightstand and put them on.  
Looking into the long mirror by the door, he smiled into the reflection before looking at the compass on one of the chains. 

"Tommy, I miss you so much." He said while holding the compass and feeling a tear run down his face.   
He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at the other necklace, opening it up.

"Captain…." He said as he stared at the picture of him and his father.  
"Dad...."  
"Im seventeen…."   
"Today i am seventeen.... I wish you were here to see me. I know you would be proud. You know, cause I'm the president and it's my birthday and all…" he whispered to the picture and felt as the tears started to flow even more.

He blinked away the tears as much as he could, trying to not let the emotions get to him. He looked at the bee through the mirror and started to cry a bit more.

The wind howled loudly outside and blew open the window. He gasped and walked to the window trying to close it. The wind blew strong and as if he was hearing a voice from the past through the wind, one phrase hit his ears and made him look with teary wide eyes outside.

_"Happy birthday, son."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat outside his new home taking in the sunset. Today was a special day. He knew as much but couldn't fully remember why. His brown hair seemed to move slightly in the soft wind and he sighed before pulling out the flint and steel he needed to light the portal to the new vault.   
With one last look at the orange and red sky, with the last of the day's light, he let himself speak out words that he didn't understand completely why he would say them. But he knew he must say them. They felt right and left him with a longing to search for someone. To fill one of the two voids that seem to be missing.

**"Happy birthday, son"**


End file.
